Money Shot
by NaillingTheSoap
Summary: On a task along with his friend Bill, Dipper takes that one picture, the one that gets them the precious Smile Dip: the money shot. But is the reward what he actually wants? Human!Bill. AU. (Rated T for mild profanity and themes)
1. Chapter 1

Summer was almost figuratively dead for Dipper. School would rear its ugly head again two days from now. Riding the bus on the way home wouldn't take too long, only a few hours. This gave Dipper time to reflect on a dream he had.

He dreamed of an extraordinary summer filled with mystery and adventure. He discovered all sorts of creatures. He found a journal whose author disappeared, and he became obsessed with finding the author. He even became a hero of his home town, Gravity Falls. Alongside his sister they defeated a demonic triangle and prevented the apocalypse.

Waking up, Dipper realized the dream was sort of... silly. His summer was as thrilling as sweeping the floor and chopping wood, just some of the chores he did in his Grand Uncle Stan's tourist trap. As for mystery, the biggest one is how tourists found the place interesting with its phony attractions. The strangest part of the dream to Dipper was the sister part. A twin sibling? Impossible, Dipper was an only child. He couldn't imagine living with a sibling, much less a sister. All in all, weird dream.

Soon Dipper arrived home. Lifting the welcome mat positioned below the front door revealed the house keys, just as his parents said it was placed.

"I'm home." he said to the empty living room that he entered. It was just afternoon, so no parents would appear to greet him now. The boy led himself to the kitchen and made instant noodles for lunch. The quiet meal ended, and Dipper entered his bedroom.

The room was tidy, maybe cleaner than how he thought he left it. A bookshelf stood at the corner of the room while a computer and its desk occupied the corner opposite the bookshelf. Adjacent the computer desk was a closet. The bed that he's been sleeping on for as long as he could remember was at the center. A bathroom was located on the right side of the room.

Right away Dipper started unpacking his suitcase. He took off his cap and gazed at the brown star in the center. Surely the cap wouldn't fit him any longer, he wasn't 10. He decided to place it in his closet. Forever. No more caps for now, he thought. The rest of his clothes meanwhile were dumped in the hamper in his bathroom. Finally he placed his camera bag on his desk.

As he finished, he noticed a cap inside his suitcase. A blue and white cap with a blue pine tree in the center. A note attached said "To Dipper, here you go. -Stan".

"So I guess I'm still wearing caps then." Dipper spoke as he placed the cap on his head.

The hat reminded Dipper that his summer wasn't too bad. The Mystery Shack was surrounded by a thick forest filled with animals and plants. These became the focus of many photographs Dipper took. Recalling that those photographs were still in his camera bag, Dipper took it to lay the photos he developed onto his desk. He gazed into each picture for sometime until he realized how boring it was.

Out of boredom, Dipper decided to call his friend Bill and see if he wanted to come over. He fished his phone out of his pocket. Several moments passed until a voice answered.

"Well well well, glad to hear from you again Pines." Bill said over the phone.

"Finally free from my con artist grand uncle. Wanna come over?" Dipper asked. "Hm, sure. Be there in an hour or two." With this, Bill hung up and Dipper placed the phone back into his pocket. He stared at his computer, and spent the next hour and a half on the Internet.

The buzzing door bell broke Dipper's intense focus on nothing of importance. Opening the door, his blonde best friend greeted him. The boy of similar age was clothed in shorts similar to Dipper's as well as a shirt with Egyptian pyramids. "What's with the crappy top hat?" Dipper asked. "Decided to follow in your footsteps and wear a hat everywhere." The two made their way to the kitchen to get cans of Pitt.

As he closed the fridge door , Bill noticed the new hat his friend was sporting. "Speaking of hats, that new one represents you well." He said as he pointed at it.

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "Why does it?"

"You know, Dipper Pines. Pine tree hat." Bill explained.

"Oh. Never thought of it like that. What a coincidence." Clutching their cold beverages, the two made their way to Dipper's room. Bill sat down on his friend's bed once inside.

"It's been a while Dipper! How's the Mystery Hack experience?"

Before correcting him Dipper then realized that his grand uncle's tourist trap was missing the S in Shack the whole time. No wonder some people chuckled at mere sight of the building.

"Mystery Hack. Grand Uncle Stan described perfectly. The old fossil made me work all day doing chores around the shack. Got the hat as a reward. Meanwhile, the Mystery Hack scams people into buy total garbage for at least 20 bucks! Can you believe it?" Dipper exclaimed. "He sold a dumb tourist a turkey bone once and called it an Oregon Dinosaur Fossil. The tourist bought it for 75 dollars!"

"No way he did that." Bill said shaking his head. "This guy sounds like a seasoned con artist."

"Exactly!" Dipper agreed.

"Dipper, I have to meet this man. Imagine all the scams I could learn from him."

"He'd scam you out of your clothes before you learn a thing from him." Dipper warned.

"It gets even more seedy. It turns out he doesn't even own the place, my other grand uncle does. Great Uncle Ford decided stay and keep the business open, scamming more people in the process."

Bill realized something but had to be certain. "You have another grand uncle and they both live in the place?" Bill asked.

"Well, I guess so." Dipper replied.

The blonde boy connected the dots. "So they're both gay then?" he concluded. Instead of an approval of some sort Bill witnessed laughter almost kill his friend.

"No... Siblings... They aren't gay!" Dipper managed to say between laughing.

As the laughing died down, Bill saw photographs sprawled on Dipper's desk. "Oh, you took photos while you were there. And I thought the old guys made you work all day." Bill walked towards the table intending to look at one before he felt a cold splash of Pitt cola on his face. Dipper rushed to take the pictures. However, a hand grasped his arm, preventing him from doing so.

"What the hell was that for?" Bill spoke in frustration as he stared into his friend's eyes.

Nervously, Dipper attempted to respond. "Sorry, sorry. I wanted to arrange the good pictures from the bad ones. No use seeing the blurry ones right?"

Bill wiped his hand on his pants and took a photo from the desk. It displayed a picture of two girls in a swimming pool, smiles visible as they splashed water onto each other. Dropping the picture the blonde boy picked up another photograph. This one displayed a female life guard, seated in her life guard chair.

"Stolen shots huh?" Bill asked.

"Y-Yes." Dipper replied.

"Well, I'm not gonna ask anything else. Have fun with those." He carefully placed the photograph back on the desk.

"Anyways, want to know what I've been up to?" Bill asked to change the subject.

"Vandalism, pranks and maybe theft?" Dipper guessed.

Bill wasn't exactly the greatest role model. The graffiti of the mayor and school principal dressed as Stalin and Hitler on the convinience store? His idea of a great time. The exams were perfected by nearly everyone? Students knew who to thank. 3 dozen pizzas on your doorstep at 3 am? Bill. He did it.

"Kind of. I've been dealing forks lately. Aside from eating, you'd think they'd be worth my time? Nope. So why are they interesting?" Bill paused expecting an answer to the question. A shrug from Dipper allowed him to elaborate.

"A few weeks back some weird girl posts on her blog, says she wanted dozens of plastic forks and was willing to pay for them. An exchange in the park later, and wham! $80 that I didn't need to steal! Then I realized something: satisfying a weird request is pretty fun. Plus they pay a lot."

"Selling cheap store bought forks to some weirdo doesn't seem fun to me."

"Did I forget to mention that I hid in a restaurant bathroom until closing time just to take plastic forks? Ah, good times. Also good tasting fries the cooks left out." Bill narrated. "I should take you on these jobs some time, if I find something to sell that is. I wonder what though..." At that moment, Bill's vision gravitated to the photographs on Dipper's desk.

 **A/N: Finally it's out! I've been holding onto this for a while now. Leave a review if you could, tell me what you liked/disliked about the chapter, and what I can improve on. The next chapter should come in a month or two (it's written, but needs editing).**


	2. Chapter 2

Bill left about an hour ago leaving Dipper on his own currently empty house. He recalled their deal: Bill would find people to buy Dipper's pictures and share the profit 50/50.

"That's really stupid, everyone has the Internet now, nobody's gonna buy these pictures." Dipper argued.

Bill displayed a grin which escalated into a chuckle. "You think I'd sell these pictures to people who want to take advantage of their alone time? And I thought you were the smart one."

Dipper's cheeks flooded bright red. "Yeah, I thought so. Alright smart one, who would buy these things?"

"Catfishes. You know, people who pretend to make meaningful relationships with lonely people? Now that's a cruel prank! One thing they really need is a display picture that can't be easily be proven fake. Your pictures could come in handy in that regard." Bill got up and held his hand out. "So, wanna do this?"

Dipper didn't need to think about it much. The photographs outlived their purpose. Additionally, the thought of throwing them away was something he dreaded. He stood up then shook Bill's hand as if it signalled the start of something grand.

The boy in the empty house was bothered by something. After much thought he realized what it was: why he agreed to Bill's proposition.

 _Oh yeah, because it's fun_ , he thought.

The onset of maturity leads many boys to think more ... thoughts. Whether they liked it or not, the girls become a bit more noticeable. Dipper sure noticed. In a place where no one knew-or bothered to know-who he was, his grand uncle's tourist trap was the perfect place to take photographs of these new subjects.

 _And because I get paid_ , Dipper added.

Photography is a great hobby. A member of the photography club since 5th grade, Dipper enjoyed every photo he took. The only way he could've enjoyed more was if he could get money from those photos. But unfortunately, the school paper wasn't a bank handing money to its hardworking photographers. Well, Bill seems to have resolved that problem quite nicely.

Finally content that everything was sorted out, Dipper let out a sigh.

* * *

Bill brought his wrist up to check his watch. It was a 4:45. Both he and the buyers agreed to meet 30 minutes ago in the stairs leading to the school building. Impatiently, the blonde boy started tapping his foot.

After the frustrating wait, two teens entered his view. The two soon to be catfish approached him after pausing to catch their breath.

"Finally! I was about to leave too you know. " Bill informed the two. The teen with a baseball cap and striped polo shirt pulled out his wallet, producing $10.

Bill took it and opened a science textbook. Unknown to most people, his textbook was hollowed out. It now provided space for Dipper's photos. Taking them out and placing the cash in, Bill observed the satisfaction on the teens' faces.

"Nice one. Thanks a lot dude." the other bespectacled teen said. With the transaction complete, Bill made his way home.

These exchanges have been taking place the last few months. Photos were bought by the catfishes, Bill gives it to them. The photo supply dwindled slowly and today would have been the last transaction. This wasn't the case however.

8th period meant one thing for students at Trembley's High: extracurricular club time. With his camera bag slung across his torso, Dipper walked to the Photography Club room. Opening the door revealed a now familiar sight. A rectangular cork board hung on the left side of the room. On it were pictures of students and staff from the recent bomb prank turned scream at the top of your lungs contest. A steel table with 8 plastic chairs were at the center of the room, while 2 computer desks stood in the room's right side.

'Time to get to work.' He thought. A few moments later, about 12 pictures from his camera were transferred into the computer. Just pictures of the recent Safety Talk. Nothing special.

As Dipper looked for the right folder to place his photos in, he found one that wasn't FOR NEWSPAPER, FOR ART CLASS, or FOR SCHOOL EVENTS. It was entitled FOR BILL. With his attention captured, a few clicks displayed the folder's content.

Stolen shots. The kind he took last summer.

Just then someone grabbed Dipper's shoulders. This got a shout out of the startled boy. The familiar laughter he heard indicated that the one behind him was, of course, Bill.

"Man go to hell!" Dipper jokingly.

"Nice to see you too Pines." The troublemaker pointed at the computer screen.

"So cat's out of by he bag huh? Catfish demand pictures Dipper. So I had the rest of the Photo Club do the job. Same 50/50 split between us."

Dipper looked at him in awe. "You managed to earn their trust in the few months we've been in high school. Quite the achievement."

"Hardly. When they spill pretty much every detail of their life on social media... Well you get a lot of ways to befriend them. Try it sometime Dipper, it does you good."

"Yeah no thanks." Dipper then scrolled down the grids of pictures. "Seems like every freshman and sophomore's in here. Even the teachers? So everyone's okay with this. Nice."

 _Wait, that's not how the world works._ the boy remembered.

"You're telling me nobody taking the pictures gets caught?" Dipper asked.

"Remember what I said about checking social media ?"

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn't believe what teacher's don't bring to work with them." Dipper turned to the screen once more. Then he heard a chuckle. "Number 9 will shock you."

With that horrible reference, Dipper was forced to throw the nearby marker at Bill's face.

Unknown to both boys at the time, their conversation was overheard by someone else. Their discussion interested him, so he decided to find the blonde boy wearing the top hat.

* * *

The following week Bill made his way into the library. Bill would usually be here with the intent of irritating the librarian but that was not the case today. A friend of Bill's informed him of someone who wanted to do business with them.

The troublemaker approached a table at the far corner of the library where an older teenager sat, hands clasped together and placed on the table. Bill guessed that perhaps he was in junior year. The stocky older teen wearing a dark green polo invited the fellow teen to sit with him.

"Glad you could meet me. My name is Thompson." He grasped the blonde's hand without warning and shook it. Quickly, the troublemaker pulled away from the sweaty palm and sat down.

"Wait. You look kind of familiar." Bill observed Thompson more closely. The face, the hair... Bill gasped. "You're Thick Thompson!"

 _Meanwhile somewhere else in the world a young adult searched up Thick Thompson on a search engine, clicking the first video result. The video started with the words "Thick Thompson" faded into the screen and slowly faded out._

 _The camera showed a teen in front of a dog cage, fumbling with the lock until a click was heard. A voice not too far away spoke "Lee, I rubbed peanut butter on my nuts, where'd you place my pants and boxers again?" he said._

 _The teens holding the camera giggles trying hard to suppress laughing out loud. "They're right here Thompson, come and get it." Lee yelled._

 _"Nate get ready, he's coming." The teen in front of the dog cage waited for their victim to come close enough. Once Thompson approached the two teens, Nate opened the dog cage leading the dog to chase Thompson. Laughter erupted from Nate and Lee._

 _"Don't let him lick your balls!" Lee advised. Minutes of running later Thompson was able to climb a nearby tree. The dog circled the tree until Thompson successfully distracted it with a branch. The video ended there, leaving the young adult bursting with laughter._

"Yeah that's me. Internet famous with 11 million views and counting." Thompson boasted. Weird since being chased by a dog with your pants down is not the best thing to be proud of. "Anyway I wanted to meet you to ask you do me a favour. It's not too hard and I would do it myself but I kinda can't. Stupid curfews mom set up." He muttered.

"I don't do things for free, let's get that out of the way." Bill clarified.

"Oh no, there would be payment. Smile Dip." He made a rainbow gesture with his hands as he mentioned its name.

"The snack from the 90's? It's out of production." The top hat wearer got off his seat and was about to leave when Thompson slammed an empty packet of Smile Dip onto the wooden table.

Bill sat down again, his attention captured by the shiny packet. The little green bag had a parrot with it's tongue out in the front. The expiration date was stamped on the back. This date had passed making the content inedible. "You weren't kidding." Bill remarked.

"It's worth hundreds of dollars online, no doubt. If it's full that is. Do this favor for me and I'll tell you where I got this." Thompson noticed that Bill was in deep thought, probably thinking about running off. The package alone was as valuable as a rare collector's edition trading card.

"You could just run off now, take the packet you're holding and sell that. Or, sell off a dozen more filled with actual Smile Dip." Bill looked up and placed the packet flat on the table.

"I'm listening. Alright, what do you want me to do?" Thompson started giggling as he fumbled with his bag, successfully unnerving Bill. It got more creepy when Thompson revealed the source of his sudden cheerfulness: several pictures of some girl in a teal dress. The younger teen was officially creeped out. Dealing with strangers had its downsides, but when Bill met the teenager who spewed opinions and facts about a girl appearing several years younger than him, he knew he reached a new low.

Later that day Dipper sat in front of the television with a bowl of popcorn by his side. He heard the doorbell and opened it, leading Bill inside. "So remember that deal in the library I told you about?" Bill asked as he sat down in the couch.

Dipper closed the door then seated himself on the couch. "Yeah, Thick Thompson himself appeared. I got your text message. So what did he want?"

"Alright. He wanted pictures. Like the ones we've been selling. Only this time he had a specific person in mind." Bill spoke casually.

"So who is it?" Dipper shoved more popcorn in his mouth.

"Some girl named Candy Chiu. A few years younger than us. Bespectacled. Asian. Also a contestant to a beauty pageant Thompson wants us to attend."

While nodding casually the cap wearer was surprised at the mention of the word pageant.

"Wait what? I take it back man, I'm dropping off the job. Forget about the reward, you are not dragging me into a stupid pageant." Dipper let out a sigh.

"See, the parents make me sick. They force their child into the event and reap the reward. What does the child get? Nothing." Dipper's eyes fluttered to a photograph of him in a lamb costume on the wall next to the front door. Such an awful memory.

"I sure would have declined the moment he told me about her pageant career. And her birthday. Then her favorite food." Bill cringed at the memory. "But, he held my interest with pretty sweet reward."

"And that is?"

"The reason why kids thought cardboard circles, poorly dubbed anime on TV, trading cards, and virtual pets that die were all good ideas. Not to mention the reason why young adults today complain about our stupid generation, and claim that theirs is better."

Dipper let out a gasp. "Smile Dip." It wasn't the advertisements that tricked children into embracing those fads. It was the colorful flavoured powder sowing the idea into kid's heads. Its brainwashing properties affected even non-eaters, as it was easily dispersed into the wind given its powdered shape.

"Oh my god. This isn't a trick is it? It sells for hundreds online!" The serious expression Bill wore convinced Dipper. Hundreds of dollars about to be theirs if he cooperated. Without a second thought he agreed to be part of the plan.

* * *

 **A/N: Belated Halloween I guess. Next chapter in 2 months (I guess that's gonna be my upload schedule from now on, but like I prove today, I am no good at that).**


	3. Chapter 3

The video game store was filled to the brim with the latest consoles and games able to waste a jobless twenty something's time. A boy with no cap (who was still Dipper Pines) peered at the glass pane between his hand and Fight Fighters V. Currently he was at the mall with his friend Bill Miller. Spending cash here wasn't their intent though. Making it was.

"All right Pines, it's a quarter after 9 pm and the mall's closing in a few." Bill informed the designated photo taker. "Let's wait for 10 pm in the bathrooms on Level 2." The boys marched to the escalators headed downwards . Though not quite closing time yet, a portion of the mall's lights were turned dim. The bathrooms were fortunately located on the bright side.

The boy without a top hat (who was still Bill) pointed at the disabled people bathroom, telling Dipper to enter it. Based on previous "schemes", Bill knew the guards didn't double check the disabled people bathrooms before closing time.

Dipper was about to wipe the sweat off his forehead with his cap when he was reminded that he didn't have it on. "Man, the one time we go to a fancy event and you don't wear the stupid top hat." Dipper observed as he wiped his forehead with his sleeves.

"Thompson said these pageant people don't appreciate uninvited guests. No doubt they'd see my glorious hat." Dipper let out a fart sound with his tongue.

"Plus I have a feeling that we're running away from guards tonight. These pageant guys also hate unauthorized photographers." Bill said.

"Hope you're wrong about the running." Dipper replied.

Once in the bathrooms , the boys whipped their phones out to pass the time. Though they didn't talk, it was far from absolute silence. The dim orange bulb buzzed regularly, leading Dipper to think it would turn off. Their phone tapping also got more audible. Was it always this loud?

At around 9:30 the dim light bulb died. Bill tapped his friend's shoulder then opened the door. As far as most people were concerned, the mall was closed. This wasn't the case. There was a source of light somewhere in the mall. The boys walked to their position on the second floor, weary of any flashlight-wielding guards. No such foe appeared.

The source of lights were the spotlights surrounding a stage on the ground floor. About a handful of people were arranging chairs and camera tripods. Judging by the amount of chairs, a few dozen people were expected to be seated. A microphone stand stood at the center of the stage.

The uninvited teens arrived at a spot on the second floor in front of the stage. The angle was perfect, allowing Dipper's camera to take a pretty adequate picture.

A handful of adults emerged from the backstage, and began to seat themselves. A single spotlight focused its beam on the once empty stage, now occupied by a middle aged man. The man had a greyish hair and moustache and was wrapped in a blue suit. The audience gave a round of applause.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" The man spoke, excitement bleeding out of every spoken word. "Tonight, we give our little balls of sunshine a chance to shine bright! A competition where one lucky little lady gets to bring home $10 000! The question is, who will it be? I am your host Mr Bumhert. Welcome to ..."

Despite the audio screech that interrupted Mr Bumhert, the audience applauded. Soon after, the contestants were called by their respective number to come out.

The aforementioned balls of sunshine were decorated in makeup and wore extravagant dresses as they walked the stage like a runway model.

The sight of would either make one cheer like a football fan or watch in uncomfortable silence. Needless to say, there weren't any enthusiastic football fans cheering in the mall's second floor.

Once the girls' names and faces made their impressions on the judges, Mr Bumhert came up on stage to explain the next pageant segment. After that, the pageant continued.

The boys had varying thoughts about what they were watching.

Bill looked at this like an ad on TV he'd pass by. No entertainment despite the colors, the sound, and the effort. Someone's juggling while riding a unicycle? Meh.

Dipper meanwhile looked at this in disgust. The time the parents spent to to do this. The kids unfortunate enough to be on the show. People like Thompson who'd eat this stuff up. Disgusting.

After a few minutes ranting mentally, a sudden nudge to his shoulder caused Dipper to grip his camera tighter. "Candy's on stage again Dipper, take the picture!" Bill whispered. The girl on stage had a blue dress so puffy it could've been a cloud costume. Braided hair, fake eyelashes, a a metric ton of makeup: a look that screamed, "My parents love the prize money more than me".

The camera was held with steady hands. The photographer was ready to take the 3rd and last picture of the model. One. two. Click! Flash spilled out of the camera. There was one thing the photographer found strange however; his camera didn't make that click nor create that flash of light. Those both came from the floor above.

"Did you get those pictures Pines?" Bill suddenly spotted men in security uniforms approach the escalator. His eyes bulged.

"Yeah, they're here." Dipper replied absent mindedly.

"So is the security, we have to go now!" The blonde boy grabbed his friend's arm. A rush of fear turned their brisk walk towards the fire exit into a mostly quiet sprint. By the time he quietly closed the door, Bill caught a glimpse of their flashlight beam. He looked outside through the small square on the door until the lights were gone.

"Close one Dip... Let's wait here a while, then we go back."

He looked around to see the Dipper-free stairwell leading to the floor below and up. 'He went up. Better check.' Bill thought. Despite the lack of light, his night vision at this point was good enough to let him see the stairs. He made his way up. Step. By. Step. On the 4th step, a hand suddenly grabbed him and held a piece of cloth to his nose. As this all happened, he wished he had better hearing in the dark too.

* * *

When he came to, Dipper found his hands bound by ziptie in front of him. A dim orange light allowed him to see Bill who was also trapped by the durable plastic. Both of them seemed to be in a closet.

It wouldn't be silent for long though. The boys heard a door open.

"So, what do you want us to do with them Mr Bumhert?" A man asked. It was likely a security guard.

"Leave em here. Show must go on after all. Come with me, I don't want those moms throwing a fit and attacking me. Again." the host said. A door closed.

Dipper turned his head to face Bill, who was already free.

"Zipties? Amateurs. " After some fumbling Bill got Dipper free. Dipper twisted the door slowly since he expected it to be locked. It wasn't.

Dipper found his camera bag on top of a desk. After inspecting it inside and out, he found everything to be the same.

Meanwhile, Bill scavenged the desk for anything to help them escape. Papers, blue suit, ashtray, quarter... Quarter. Bill took it. It'd be useful in opening the poorly screwed vent. Just as he unscrewed the third screw, he heard a few clicks.

It was the doorknob.

Dipper grabbed the nearby chair and propped it against the door. He turned his head to find the vent open, with Bill gesturing him to get in.

Once inside, Bill placed the vent cover back in place. They crawled away and tried their best to not look back. A few meters later, Bill pulled a his phone out to guide their way.

"And I suppose you know where to go? Dipper asked after a few minutes of moving forward. Bill didn't reply until they got to a fork. "Alright. Move right. In the next fork, move left." 10 minutes of silent crawling went by until they stopped

"We're here. Move back." A few unintentional kicks later, Bill managed to get in front of Dipper. The blonde lied down and began kicking the vent. It creaked several times before it gave. The boys made their exit into the parking lot.

Bill raised a hand up, which Dipper smacked with all his might. A job well done. The two went their separate ways home.

* _beep_ *

His cellphone vibrated before he went to bed that day. Dipper opened the phone to reveal a message:

" _We meet Thompson at Wednesday. Library. Nice 1. Smile Dip time :)_

 _Message received from Bill, 1:03 am_."

* * *

 **A/N: If you notice, I added the characters to the tags (I swear I did that from the start but I guess not). Also I changed the genre (not sure if it matters that much, but if it does, let me know). The reason for said changes is to describe the story a bit better. The ideas are clearer now than when started.**

 **By the way, I mentioned child pageants in the last 2 chapters. Yeah this theme will be touched on more times. If you think this should cause a change in the rating to M, leave a review / PM me.**

 **Anyways, next update at most should be a month or 2. See you then!**


End file.
